


Buds, Some Benefits

by drvology



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen & Jared are roommates and best friends, nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buds, Some Benefits

"Fuck." Jensen threw his keys on the coffee table and dropped onto the couch. "Fuck," he repeated, lower and drawn-out and aggravated.

"Jensen?"

"Mehhhhh," he groaned, propped his feet up then tucked into the corner and crossed his arms, glared at the skyline that sparkled past Central Park.

Jared laughed from somewhere nearby, footsteps muffled, then he startled Jensen with the press of something cold and wet on Jensen's forehead.

He shrugged unapologetically when Jensen glared, handed out a beer, kept one in his other hand as he sat down. "Bad day?"

Jensen drank half the beer in one gulp, belched, shook his head. "Bad _date_."

"Ooooh. Sorry to hear that." Jared sipped at his beer, made no move to turn on the tv or distract with further conversation.

"Never again. I know I keep saying that, but this time I really mean it." Jensen had a bad case of accepting the blind dates his manager set him up on. Tonight had, finally and absolutely, killed whatever willingness or dry hope he had left to ever do so again.

"Good luck. I'll remind you about this next month when Pam tries to foist some new girl she's hired at the agency she thinks would really get along with you."

Jared tilted his bottle and Jensen clinked it, sealed with a toast.

Music filtered from the kitchen and now Jensen caught the scent of something baking. Probably Jared's super healthy yet delicious homemade bread, made more or less weekly, because Jared was kind of a freak about eating right. Jensen didn't mind reaping the benefits.

They had worked together on an editorial shoot that had lasted a full three days in all these crazy locations, had clicked from the moment they met, kept up with each other after. Got to be friends, good friends. Probably best friends. Cheered the other up if they weren't selected for a magazine spread, celebrated at their bar hang-out if either managed to land a cover, green tea fasted together during fashion week, and now split an amazing Manhattan apartment neither of them could afford on their own.

Being roomies had gone very well. Enough for it to be going on two years later and no regrets and only a few fights, their habits and differences ironed out, the rest no longer a major concern. Since they were both models they both understood what went into that--and all the parts to make an absolute mockfest out of--but were more than that too. They liked the same kind of movies, loved sports, traded books, introduced each other to music and dive restaurants and friends. Life was good.

"And!" Jensen finished his beer, slammed the bottle on the table, said through his teeth, "I'm really stupidly frustratedly horny."

Okay. Good except for that.

"Ooooh. _Worse_." Jared set his beer down too, turned to Jensen with a waggle. "Want a blowjob?"

In all the ways they were similar, this was a way they were definitely different. Jared, gay. Contentedly settled in it cock-only gay. Jensen, straight. Not bi-curious, no bi-willing, just straight. Of course he got the brunt of the most jokes, in their shared fell-into-it field, but he figured given the rest of the world, it might redress the balance by point-zed-tiny-percent.

Jensen laughed. "No. Thanks, though."

Jared offered, now and then, always a case like this. Never with barely-hidden longing, never with terrible to hear desperation, and only sometimes when really drunk. They both knew it wouldn't do anything for him, anyway, even as a possible respite from a terrible dry spell.

"Hmm. Then. Let's turn on some saxophone-heavy music and split screen porn, jerk-off together." Jared lifted his hips, undid his jeans, grunted, while Jensen reared back. Jared leaned heavily on the back of the couch, rolled his head to face Jensen, grinned. "Why not? Chad stood me up. Again. So that horny frustration thing--" he pointed at himself with the hand not tugging the slit of his underwear open-- "I feel you. And this way we don't have to do it crying in bed alone."

Chad was their friend, Jared's sometime fuckbuddy, had sold his life away to an internship at _Vogue_. Which meant no fuckbuddy anything had happened in months.

Jensen thought about it for all of a minute. Remembered the first time he'd been in an armpit, adrenaline, Doritos and balls -scented basement, he and his junior high pals giggling and jittery over a nudie magazine, rubbing off because they couldn't help themselves. And how weirdly not weird that was, immediately after, the next day, or the senior year they managed to smuggle real porn to Chris' house and how weekends became and endless loop of whack-off, eat frozen burritos and pizza rolls, sleep, fart at each other and make rude jokes, whack-off more.

So he grabbed the remote, surfed to the pay channels he and Jared had agreed to indulge, picked something with a twink and a big bossy looking dude for Jared, then something almost completely bouncing tits for himself.

"Screw the saxophone," he said, let the remote clatter to the floor, started to undo his stupidly expensive raw linen dress pants.

Jared snickered. "Here." He held out their pump-top bottle of unscented, dermatologist developed, oat and essential oil and make your skin glow lotion, waited for Jensen's palm, then shot a few dollops into it.

Jensen creamed it around in his hand, fingers curling to his palm, warmed it while he got his dick out of his shorts. "God," he breathed out when his slick fingers met his dick. He closed his eyes, started slow, with long strokes and light teases to the head.

"Mmmmm," Jared answered.

They stroked and got themselves going, while competing groans, ahhhs and sex-sounds tangled from the tv, kept stroking for a few minutes.

"This is totally not at all as strange as it should be." Jensen cracked an eye open to watch Jared smile, agree, then he lazily focused on his side of their ginormous tv screen as a buxom blonde kneaded a buxom redhead's nipples.

"Best friends are best friends for a reason."

Jensen laughed, started moving his fist tighter and faster and his laugh choked. "Later, we'll have a wonderfully, completely comfortable shared silence."

"Haha, deal." Jared's legs spread wider, knee knocking into Jensen's, and his breathing was tighter and faster and Jensen caught the blur of Jared's busily working arm from his periphery.

It didn't take either of them long. Jensen wasn't in the mood for it too anyway, shortcut to all his favorite tricks and sure-fires, and it was epically clear Jared was doing the same.

Jensen came hard enough so his toes, shoulders and spine all curled in. He aimed to soak his shirt and not the carpet or the upholstery, went nerve-numbingly rigid for a glorious second, then sagged back into the couch. He sucked wind, massaged and pulled on his dick until it felt overhot and oversensitive near pain, listened to Jared come.

Not as if they hadn't heard it all before, out of the other, through walls during dates gone _right_ , or in the shower mornings after a good workout or sexy photoshoot, or just barely trying to keep quiet at three am with the porn turned down equally low.

He reached to the lower shelf of the side table and snagged a wad of tissues, passed some of the wad to Jared. Couldn't help but have his gaze land, smack no unseeing it, fully on Jared's cock lying there curved spent over a thigh.

"Dude. You're like." Jensen tried not to gape. "I mean it's not porn superstar twelve inches, but, you're pretty big."

Jensen had sorta-kinda seen Jared naked, on more than one occasion, but that was always during work or a flash in the mornings under a robe, a bulge in boxer-briefs or track pants. This was Jared half-hard and still softening and. Yeah. Big.

Jared flashed a sudden grin, bit his teeth into his lips comically and winked. "I know, right? It's okay if you're intimidated. Only natural."

"Whatever. I'm man enough and fine with how I feel about all things to admit I'm impressed." It was only fair--Jensen was impressed. He was no small stuff, and wasn't exactly put to shame, but again. _Big_.

"And I'm man enough to accept your appreciation." Jared laughed, quit the ridiculous _sexyface_ mugging. "But, it does have its drawbacks. I mean, I never get to top. Well, almost never." He gestured, was suddenly in careful _I'm actually smart_ explain things mode. "Not unless my would-be partner like, liquid diets for a week then doesn't have anywhere to go for a few days after we fuck. I mean, sometimes you find a guy who likes getting rammed with massive dick. Or I could trawl boards and grindr just for them. But mostly? Nah. Especially quickie hook-ups."

"Hunh." Jensen considered it, then began to picture it in technicolor detail, flushed completely over. He'd never actually even thought about it at all, much less that far, or that clinically. "Oh. Yeah, right. I guess so." His face likely cycled through a parade of alarmingly amusing expressions before he ventured, "So wait, does that mean you _always_... you know." He rippled his fingers vaguely.

Jared's answer was to bark a short laugh. "No," he got out, warped with more laughter. "And, it's not exactly bad or that I'm living with a curse or something." Jared elbowed Jensen. "Besides, anal takes so much freaking work. All the prep, all the during care-taking, all the goddamn lube -- I'm as happy grinding against some hot guy's sixpack or getting a blowjob. Especially a blowjob."

"Aren't we all," Jensen agreed distractedly. A babe with a great mouth and awesome tits to stare at while she's down there? Well. Call him a dog or a chauvinist, but when it was impersonal, that almost always satisfied way better than an hour of murmuring kisses and foreplay before, remembering about her clit and finding the g-spot and making sure she got hers too during, the exhausted catch-and-cuddle her hour after.

" _You_ finally offering?" Jared daubed at himself with a tissue, crumpled and tried to find a place to toss it, ended up just holding it.

Jensen furrowed his brow. "I thought you weren't interested in the straights. Fastest boner-killer ever and all."

Jared grinned, stared pointedly at Jensen's lips. "For that mouth? Who wouldn't take it or make an exception? Like, I think everybody would."

Jensen scoffed. "Even you?"

He wouldn't have to work at all, at anything, if he had a dollar for every time someone told him something that edged between ludicrous and insulting about his _made for sucking made for sucking cock made for sucking my cock_ lips.

Jared blinked at him in an eyeroll. "Uh, duh. Didn't I just say everybody?"

"I thought when we agreed to become roommates, we'd promised not to ever let things get weird between us," Jensen deadpanned.

They had, but it's not like he was actually worried about this or in any way threatened or discomfited. Jared had said it just right, too, for Jensen to know he was making fun of all the others, and didn't mean it like all the others did.

Also, not like he wasn't used to being objectified.

"We agreed to a not-awkward silence after jerking off together." Jared reached out, thumbed Jensen's lower lip in playful admonishment. "Besides, have you seen these? And why's that weird?"

Jensen easily caught the stink of Jared's dicksweat and come and the gumminess of what the lotion became, blended with that. "Oh my God fuck, _gross_! You fucking asshole."

He almost licked his lips, instinct only, almost didn't punch Jared for laughing.

"I hate you," Jensen snapped, almost like a threat.

"You loooooove me," Jared snapped back, grinned.

Yeah, true, but still. Lines had been crossed and demanded retaliation.

"Grooooossssssssssss!" he repeated, tucked his dick into his boxer-briefs quicklike so he could use it as cover activity, lunged and wiped his dirty hand down the front of Jared's could be a sofa, could be a tapestry, could be grandma's wallpaper, was definitely overpriced regardless, brand new shirt.

Jared squeaked, flailed, _did_ punch Jensen.

Then they both laughed, long, out loud, into blithering hilarity but before hysteria. As good a release as having just come. Jared managed to get his pants kinda done back up and then the tv turned off while their snickers continued. Jensen again found the corner of their sinfully comfortable couch. Definitely worth its every overpriced penny.

"Should--" Jensen flexed his hand, "--clean. Eh." He shrugged, too drowsy to care. "That was good," he sighed, spread a hand splayed on his belly, smiled into a half-doze. "Not let's make it a habit or anything and tomorrow I'm calling Chad on your behalf, and Danni on mine, but. Good. Oh and when we get up, buttered bread."

"Yeah." Jared's smile was just as muzzy, heard rather than seen, and a siren faded on the street far below as rain started to patter, ushered them into a zero awkwardness best buds and even a few great benefits, nap.


End file.
